House of Anubis: Finding Nina
by The HomeSchooler
Summary: After a weird dream, Eddie needs to find Nina. He has too. So what does he do? He had Patricia call up the gang! They all go looking for Nina, in hopes of finding where she disappeared to. Maybe, just maybe, old relationships still have a spark... Starts with Mabian but soon turns into Fabina. Amfie, Jeroy, Peddie!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! The HomeSchooler here! Now. I'm OBSESSED with HoA! There will be a bit of Mabian in the beginning, but NEVER FEAR! I and a HUGE Fabina shipper! Along with Peddie, Jeroy, and Amfie! All of them will be in this story! Now enjoy my little bookworms! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or any of its characters. **

1

Eddie bolted upright.

What was that? He wiped the perspiration off his forehead. He couldn't remember the dream, but it felt important. Then it all came back. Find the Chosen One. Danger. The key. She has six weeks. Five doors. The Chosen one. Death. Find her.

"Nina." he murmured to himself.

He heard a knock on the front door of his apartment.

"Eddie?" his girlfriend's british voice came from the other side of the door.

She walked in to see him panting on the couch.

"Eddie!" Patricia ran up to him and sat down beside him. "Whats wrong?"

"I think I just has an Osirian dream." He told her all he could remember about the dream.

"The Chosen One?" she asked, "As in.. Nina?"

He nodded.

"I think we have to get Sibuna back together." he told her, "We have to find Nina. It feels urgent."

"Wait!" she stopped him from grabbing his laptop. "I thought you weren't the Osirian anymore."

"I don't know, Patricia." he said impatiently.

He hated when he felt like this. It felt like he needed to protect something, but there was nothing to protect. That just made him feel helpless.

"All I know," he said, "is that it felt real. Like one of my old Osirian visions. We need to talk to the others."

"It been almost two years since we talked to them." she said, "Two years since graduation."

"I know, Yacker." he touched her cheek.

Then he opened the laptop on the coffee table in front of him and pulled open his skype.

"Text Joy." he ordered Patricia, "Tell her and Jerome to get online. Fabian and KT are already online."

She took out her cell phone and started pounding on the keyboard. Eddie clicked on KT and Fabian's names and waited as it rang. Their faces popped up on the screen. They both looked confused.

"This," he said, "is an emergency Sibuna meeting."

Their faces went to confusion to confusion, curiosity, and a little bit of fear.

"Okay." Patricia shut her phone, "I texted Joy, Alfie, Amber, Willow, and Mara."

"Oh," Fabian said from inside the laptop screen, "Mara was on her way over here."

He referred to his girlfriend.

"Ah," Eddie said to his old roommate, "You're and Mara's relationship going good then?"

"Yes," Mara came up behind Fabian. "It is!"

She sat down beside him.

"Okay," Eddie looked at the list of the online people, "Everybody we need is online."

He clicked on their names and they all appeared on the screen.

"Hi!" Amber bubbled.

"Whats this about?" Alfie asked, grudgingly.

"Nice to see you too, Alfie!" Joy said sarcastically.

Everybody was there. Amber at her place in New York. Alfie at his house in Canada. Joy and Jerome in Italy. Willow at her 'peace cottage' as she called it in Boston. Mara and Fabian in Liverpool, England. KT back at home with her family in Oregon. Eddie and Patricia in his apartment in LA.

"Okay," Patricia started, "This is a major emergency Sibuna meeting."

"Wow." Amber said, "I feel like I haven't heard that word in forever."

Eddie took a deep breath.

"I had an Osirian Dream."

Everybody's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

"I thought the Osirian died?"

"Isn't this suppose to happen? You are the Osirian!"

The last remark came from Amber. She didn't know that he died.

"I'm trying my best to remember all of it. But all I know is that someone we love is in danger."

"Who?"

"Nina." he said hesitantly, wondering how they would react.

And react they did.

"What?!"

"Is she okay?"

"Shes not dead, is she?"  
"Amber, don't be ridiculous! She can't be dead!"

"Guys!" Patricia said from beside him. "Let him finish.

"A voice." he continued, "Chosen One. Danger. Death. Six weeks. Find her. And something about a key and five doors."

"So," Joy said, "Nina's in danger? Death? She could die?"

Eddie nodded.

Everyone had a stunned look on their face. Everyone reacted, except Fabian. He seemed emotionless.

"I say," Patricia was the first to speak, "That we go find her."

"We have too." Amber agreed, "She was my best friend. She left to protect us all. I think its our turn now."

"Yay!" Joy clapped her hands twice, "Anubis reunion!"

"I guess this mean we're going." Jerome said, mostly to Joy.

"I'm in." Alfie replied.

"I'll do it!" KT smiled.

"We'll go." Mara volunteered for Fabian.

"Well you guys." Willow said in her dramatic voice, "I can't. As much as I wish I could be part of this Sibuna Adventure, I need to be here. Where I'm meant to be."

"Okay, Willow." Eddie waved.

She said good bye and clicked off her Skype.

"We should meet here." Patricia said, "We can all talk over Nina. We can figure out she lives, what this key is all about, how much danger she's in, and if shes going to die."

"Sounds like a plan." Eddie said.

"Okay," Amber said, "We'll see you guys is two days."

"Two days?!" Eddie felt protective. "Didn't you hear me? Six weeks. Something big is going to happen in six weeks. I need you all here tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" Fabian exclaimed, "Are you kidding? I have to get off work! So does Mara!"

"Well," Eddie said, "I'm sorry if I'm the only one who cares about her!"

"Eddie!" Amber snapped, "We all care about Nina, but Fabians right. We need time. We'll see you in two days."

She clicked a button and her Skype flashed off.

"Two days!" Mara exclaimed, "I got to go start packing! And call the hospital! They have to give me time off! Bye guys!" She grabbed her purse and disappeared from the the screen. Eddie heard a door shut, and saw Fabian staring at him.

"See you in two days guys!" Joy waved excitedly.  
Jerome clicked a button and the left the chat.

"Bye." Alfie left too.

Now it was just Patricia, KT, Fabian, and Eddie.

"I'll see you guys in two days." KT said, "I'm really happy about this. Honestly, I've kinda missed Sibuna."

"Yeah," Fabian said from England, "Try almost dying a couple hundred times. That'll spoil you from ever wanting to hear the word again."

Eddie and Patricia laughed.

"He's right, KT." Patricia said, "I've been through all the mysteries with him. I almost don't want to get involved in it!"

"But.. you will, right?" Eddie asked her, "Cause, I really don't want to do this on my own!"

"Don't worry, Slimeball." she stood up, "You have all of us."

She walked away from the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

"You got us, Eddie." KT smiled, "Don't worry. We'll find her somehow."

"You're right,." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "I'm just worried. Shes like a little sister to me."

"I know." KT said softly, "I gotta go, guys. Bye."

Her face disappeared and Eddie was left with Fabian.

"How do you feel about this?" Eddie asked him.

Fabian shook his head.

"I don't know. Nina was my best friend, Eddie. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she safe. I might be with Mara, but I still care about her. She needs to be okay."

"Are you saying you still have feelings for her?"

Fabian shook his head.

"No. I don't. Shes been gone for over three years, Eddie."

"Okay," Eddie nodded in understanding. He knew what it felt like getting over a first girlfriend.

"I'll see you soon." Fabian said.

"Yeah." Eddie clicked off the laptop and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm Baaaack! Here's chapter 2! Keep your eyes open for more! The HomeSchooler? Out!**

**Disclaimer: Everything doesn't belong to me... Sadly. If it did? Nina wouldn't of left and Fabina would be together. For, like, ever. And ever. And ever. **

2

"Patricia!" Joy exclaimed as she hugged her friend. They just arrived. Eddie was pacing back and forth. He had another dream.

"Is he okay?" Joy gestured to him.

"I think he had another dream. But who knows!"

Joy laughed.

"Is everyone here?"

"Everyone but Fabian and Mara."

"Ooh." she grimaced, "How is Fabes dealing with this?"

"Eddie said that he's over her. But she was his best friend. He wants to make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, right." Joy rolled her eyes, "He may be with Mara, but sure. You never forget your first love. Trust me on that one."

"I know. It kinda hard to think of his getting over her. He really loved her, I think. He was crushed when she didn't come back too. Thats proof."

Then the front door opened.

"Speak of him," Joy smiled and stepped out to see him.

"Eddie!" Fabian said walked over to him.

He was going to give him a hug but stopped short when he saw his face.

"What? What happened?" he demanded.

Eddie led everyone to the living room.

"I had a vision."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Its Nina. She looked fine in the vision, but it felt dark. Evil. Something is going to happen. I can feel it. It kept repeating the same words. Chosen One. Find her, Osirian. Six weeks. She had six weeks. Danger. Death. Bla bla bla!"

"We need to find out where she lives." Patricia said.

Amber pulled about her smart phone and started tapping into it. Eddie grabbed his laptop and typed in 'Nina Kathleen Martin'.

Patricia grabbed her Ipad and tapped at the screen.

The three tapped away for five minutes.

"You guys! I think I found something!" Amber exclaimed. "Wow."

She gave them the name of the sight and they pulled it up on Eddie's laptop.

It gave almost all of Nina's information. Birth, Age, Hair color, eye color, etc. It gave pictures and such.

"Woah." Joy said, her eyes popping out of her head. "Thats where Nina lives?"

"It say she does." Eddie replied.

"How did she afford that place?" Amber asked, "I thought she was poor."

"She was." Fabian leaned closer to the screen, "Her and her Gran had to scrap by most of the time."

"Do you think she was lying to us?" Mara asked, "To make us feel bad for her?"

"No," Eddie shook his head, "It says right here. Nina Kathleen Martin owns a company called HHAOC Helping Homeless And Orphaned Children. Her Grandmother, Evelyn Martin, owned the company before she died over two years ago. Nina fought for the company after her Grandmother passed. Others tried to force it away from her, but she went to a local college and took graduated in business major. Other companies tried to take it away from her because of its popularity, but Nina Martin said that she would fight to keep it because it was one of the only things she had left of her Grandmother and her Parents. Joshua and Samantha Martin own the company along with Nina's Grandmother. But her parents died when she was a young girl. Nina now lives in a three story house in Bloomingdale Ohio."

"Ohio?" Jerome complained, "Can't it be somewhere sunny? Like here in LA? Or Flordia? It winter and Italy was freezing! I was hoping for some sun!"

"Oh," Amber said, "You think its cold there, try visiting New York! I was glad to escape that place!"

"You guys!" Eddie said, "Can we focus?"

"Eddie's right." Patricia said, "We have to go find Nina and figure out what the heck is going on."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Sibuna?" Eddie raised his right hand and covered his right eye.

Everyone copied him.

"Sibuna!"

"Is this it?" Amber asked.

Eddie nodded.

"It looks even more fabulous in person." Joy murmured.

"Fabulous or not, I'm cold!" Jerome exclaimed, "Let's go knock on the door so we don't freeze to death!"

Everyone followed Eddie to the door. Amber's perfectly white teeth were chattering. Before Eddie could lift his hand, Amber knocked on the door. She could hear the noise echo throughout the house. The door opened. A young women in black yoga pants, a big sweatshirt, and a dirty blonde ponytail stood in the doorway.

"Oh. My Gosh." the words came out emotionless.

"Well thats one way to treat you're best british friend." Amber said sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Now, she seemed surprised.

" Hi," Patricia said, "Nice to see you again too, Nina!"

"Sorry, Guys. I'm just a bit shocked."

"Yes." Jerome shot back through clenched teeth, "And we're just a bit frozen!"

"Oh yeah," she brought a palm to her forehead, "Sorry. Come in."

She stepped aside. They walked into the warm house.

"Okay," Amber said once Nina shut the door, "Lets try this again."

Amber took a deep breath.

"NINA!" she wrapped her arms around her friend. Nina let out a joyous laugh.

"You're gonna make me cry!" Nina said.

"I missed you so much!" Amber whimpered into her ear.

Patricia stepped up next and hugged her. Followed by Alfie, Mara, Jerome, and Eddie.

Fabian just stayed back.

"You guys!" she wiped a tear from her eye. "What are you guys doing here? How did you find me? I haven't contacted any of you in over three years."

"Something that you are going to explain later!" Patricia said.

"Sorry." Nina gave a small smile.

"Anyway," Eddie continued, "It Sibuna related."

"Shhh!" she exclaimed.

Nina stepped forward.

"Whats this about? I left Sibuna, as well as the whole Chosen One deal, back in High School!"

"Why are you shushing me?" Eddie asked her.

"Nina?" A low voice came from down the hall.

"Thats why!" she growled.

"I'll be there in a moment." she said back, "Stay there!"

"Listen," Amber stepped in, "Eddies been getting these creepy dreams and visions and stuff. They keep telling him to find you. Something about danger, death, six weeks. Blah Blah Blah."

"Amber!" they all hissed.

"Oh my Gosh." Nina had to lean against the wall for support. "I wasn't just a dream."

She whispered the last part so quietly, they has to strain their ears to hear it.

"Wait, what?" Eddie asked.

"I've been having these dre-"

"Nina!" The voice down the hall came again.

Nina groaned.

"We'll talk about this later!" she sighed, "For now, follow me."

The group followed Nina down the hall. They entered a large living room with a gourmet kitchen over-looking it. There was a blonde guy sitting on the large white couch.

"Jake," Nina walked over to him, "These are my friends from High School. Guys, this is Jake."

"What?" Jake asked, stunned beside her.

"I didn't tell you that they were coming?" she asked innocently.

What was she talking about?

"No." he shook his head.

"Oops." she tapped her head, "Sorry, babe. I forgot. You know how I've been forgetting things lately."

Amber noticed that Fabian tensed somewhat when she said the word 'babe'.

"Its fine." he was still looking at him.

After that it went into an awkward silence. After five minutes or so Nina cleared her throat.

"Well," she said, "I have a lot of catching up to do with these guys. So why don't you go, and I'll text you later?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded, "I wanna spend some time with Kassie before she heads back off to college anyway."

"Woah." Nina looked at him, eyebrows raised, "You're here when you're sister is home? What are you even doing here!? Go! Get out!"

He laughed.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going." he kissed her forehead and walked towards the front door.

After the door shut she turned back to the Sibuna group. They stood there in silence for a moment.

"Coffee anyone?" Nina asked.

"Finally!" Jerome ran after towards the kitchen.

"Sit down." she ordered.

They sat on the white L shaped couches. After Nina showed Jerome how the coffee machine worked, she joined them in the living room.

"Okay," she sat down, "Start talking."

Eddie spilled the whole story to her. By the time he finished she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Well, Osirian." she said to him after a minute, "I've been having something similar. But I've been having crazy dreams for months now so I just added those to that file."

"Well, remove them!" Amber said, "This is important!"

Nina nodded her head, a far away look in her eyes.

She looked up all the sudden.

"They told you?" She asked Mara.

Mara snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She was sitting close to Fabian, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yes." she smiled, "The year you didn't come back."

"I'm KT." the girl with short brown curls said.

"I had a feeling." Nina smiled. "You were in one of my dreams. So was… Robert Frobisher-Smythe?"

"Long story!" Alfie said, "And I'm not eager to relive it!"

Nina laughed.

"Tell me everything!"

"Not so fast!" Joy spoke, "Its your turn. Why didn't you come back?"

Fabian flinched. He hadn't said anything since he arrive. Mara tried to get him to talk but he wouldn't. Seeing Nina again made old feelings come up. Burn and scars had been cut open. He didn't want to go there. What he was confused most about is the pang of jealousy he felt when he heard Nina call Jake 'babe'. Why does he feel that way?

"Well," Nina cleared her throat nervously, "I told you. The Chosen One and The Osirian can't be together. And my Gr-"

Her eyes widened.

"The Chosen one and the Osirian can't be together!" She shrieked, "Eddie! You know what could happen! Why are you here! Bad things are going to happen!"

Nina jumped off the couch and started pacing.

"Nina!" Eddie grabbed her shoulders, "Bad things happened anyway! Even though you weren't there, bad things still happened!"

Nina chewed on her lower lip.

"Guys, this is not good! I don't want you guys to get hurt! I stayed away to prevent this! I loved you all too much to put you into danger!"

Fabian started laughing.

"Nina! In case you haven't noticed, we put ourselves in danger! You didn't do anything to us! We put ourselves in danger, because we didn't want you to have to do it alone. Because we were your friends. Because we cared about you."

"Not to mention, you were all cursed with me." she smiled.

Amber giggled.

"I'm sorry," tears were pooling in Nina's eyes, "I shouldn't of left you guys! I didn't want too! I wanted to talk to you, but a certain someone," she shot Eddie a death glare, "Forbid me too! It was probably better anyway. It would have killed me to talk to you guys and not be there with you."

"Wait." Patricia stood up, "You kept her from talking to us?"

"Nice goin, Sherlock!" Eddie said to Nina.

"You kept her from talking to some of the only family she had left?" Patricia kept talking, "You let us believe that she just abandoned us?"

"You what?" Nina shrieked.

"You let didn't let Nina talk to Fabian? You kept her from getting in contact with any of us because you told her not too?"

"Okay, Patricia." Nina stepped in front of her, "Before you drench anyone can we talk about this like the adults we are?"

Patricia shut her eyes, straightened her posture, then opened them again.

"Lets." she walked over and sat on the couch again. Nina curled up on the other side of the couch Fabian and Mara were on.

"Okay, we have to find this key. What key?" she asked.

"We have no idea." Joy answered.

"Great." Nina sighed, "I have six weeks to live and we have no idea what key we're talking about."

"We'll find it Nina." Amber assured her.

"Oh no!" Nina moaned as she looked out the window.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Its snowing! Again!" Nina stood up and walked to the window.

When she turned around and looked at us, she grabbed the sides of her head and started screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! I'm letting you guys know that I, as of right now, am in a Percy Jackson stage! I am completely head over heels in love with Percabeth's relationship! Sooooooo, Bookworms! Expect some PJO fics comin soon! Meanwhile... Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HoA. I probably never will. *sigh***

3

"You have six weeks, Chosen One!" a voice said in Nina's ear. "You must find the five doors! You must find the key! If you don't, you will die! You will die!" The voice laughed evilly.

Nina screamed as she woke up. She must of passed out.

"What happened?" she asked the people above her.

"You started screaming, then went unconscious." Fabian said in his British accent that she loved so much. Nina sat up and closed her eyes. She was an idiot. She gave it all up. She left all of them. She left him. She couldn't talk to them. She sent a letter and that was it. It took a while, but she moved on. She fought other companies for her Gran's charity. She wouldn't let anyone take it away from her. It was all Nina had left of her parents. Now it was in the top ten Charities in the world. She was proud. She had a beautiful house, a nice boyfriend, some good friends. Was she happy though? But she lost everything she ever really loved. Everything she was sure about. She was sure about her relationship with Fabian. She thought she was in love with him. But when she had a dream, telling her that the Osirian and the Chosen One couldn't be together, she was devastated. She didn't want to stay away. She wanted to be with the people she learned to love like family. They were all the family she had. But she had to stay away to keep them safe. But looks like that didn't happen. Even though she was gone, evil still found its way to them.

Nina glanced at Fabian again. He looked worried. He barely said a word to her since they got there. She knew she hurt him. She didn't want things to end like that. She didn't want to give the letter to Eddie. She didn't want to right the letter at all. Now she lost Fabian to Mara. It was good he was happy though. The summer she got the dream she felt like the distance between them would make their relationship even stronger. But she never found out. She left all her friends. Amber. Patricia. Alfie. She told them to all move on. She just left them. Nina was surprised that they forgave her. After all, she did leave them then fell off the face of the earth. She felt tears flood her vision. Everything was hitting her with full force. The dream. The voice. They keys. The five doors. Her friends. Leaving the school. Her past.

Fabian held out his hand to help her up. She took it, tears about to brim over her eyelids. Once she stood up they started to pour over. They ran down her cheeks. She felt someones arms around her. She knew they were Fabian's. Even though they weren't together, she knew that he would always be her best friend.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Eddie.

"What is it Nina?"

"A voice." she choked out, "I have six weeks to find these keys and the five doors. If I fail, I'm dead. Its gonna come after me!"

"It okay, Nina." Amber said from behind me, "We're right here for you."

"But why?" she broke away from Fabian and looked at them. "Why are you here for me? I just left all of you! I wasn't aloud to contact you! You haven't heard from me in three years!"

"Because we're your friends, Nina." Fabian said.

"Because we care about you." Alfie piped in.

"Because we're Sibuna." Amber said firmly.

"You guys." Nina looked at them, "Thank you. I'm really happy to see you all again."

"Group hug!" Alfie shouted, pulling everyone in.

Nina laughed.

"So all we need to do is find a key." Eddie said.

"Correction," Nina disagreed, "Keys. And five doors. The world is huge! How are we suppose to find them?!"

"What do they even look like?" Amber asked.

"Probably ancient looking. Its probably another god or goddess torturing you again." Alfie replied.

"And Ancient looking key." Nina murmured. Her mind threw her back to when she just moved into the house.

"Oh my Gosh!" Nina broke away from everyone and ran towards her bedroom. She heard footsteps behind her. When Fabian found Nina, she was standing on her tiptoes. Searching everywhere. She was a constant blur of movement.

"Nina?" he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Help me," she asked without stopping, "You'll know when you see it. Tear the whole room to shreds if you have too."

Fabian joined the search, not know what he was searching for.

"Yes!" Nina squealed.

She walked over to Fabian.

"I think this is what they look like." She handed him the golden thing in her hand.

It was a rusty, golden key. And Egyptian key. He looked up at her. She was smiling.

"I think we just found our first clue!" He smiled back at her.

All of the sudden a piece of paper appeared in the air and floated to the carpets.

Nina and Fabian look at each other before reaching for it. Nina unfolded it and read the words out loud.

"You found the first key. Good job dear one.

But you're search has just only begun.

You still have four to find. You and you're ridiculous clan.

Key number two is hidden where it all began."

"Where is all began?" Fabian asked.

Nina nodded.

"Egypt?" Nina suggested.

Fabian shook his head. It could be, but probably not.

"Where it all began?" he muttered to himself.

Nina gasped beside him.

"The house! Anubis House! Thats where all the mysteries and I(The Chosen One) began!"

"You genius girl!" Fabian exclaimed.

He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed.

When he set her down, an awkward silence laps over them. Nina cleared her throat, and looked back at the note in my hands.

"So we go back to the house?" she said.

Fabian nodded.

"We go back to the house."

"Not in this weather." she looked out the window at the falling snow. "Probably another snowstorm."

"How big is this town?" Fabian asked.

"205 people." she smiled, "I've lived in NYC all my life. I was ready to escape the city. I wanted to be in the country. In the middle of a forest. It reminded me of Anubis House. No matter where I am though, it doesn't feel like home. Anubis is my home. It always was. It always will."

"I know what you mean," Fabian said back to her, "I own an apartment in Liverpool, but it doesn't feel like Anubis."

They went back into a silence. Fabian realized how much he missed her. When she left, he was heartbroken. He knew why she did it. She did it to protect him. To protect all of them. But that didn't really work.

"I didn't want to do it, you know." Nina said quietly.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Leave. Hurt you. Give Eddie the letter. Write the letter." she said, "The list goes on and on. I regret all of it. I didn't want to leave you like that."

Fabian was stunned. Was she really saying this?

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Fabian!" she had tears sliding down her cheeks now. "I didn't mean too! I knew it would, but if I told you in person I would've broken down! When I think about how bad I hurt you, it hurts me! I'm so sorry.."

Fabian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Its okay, Nina." he told her softly, "Maybe it my fault too. I should've tried harder to get in contact with you. I should've came and found you before now."

"Its not your fault." she told him, "I stayed away to protect you. But looks like it didn't work."

He chuckled.

"Is anyone ever going to tell me about that?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Its a long story."

The two sat on the floor, and Fabian started the tale of the term where he became a sinner…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, Bookworms! Sorry about the last chapter being so short! But this one will be longer! I think... Anywho! Whatcha think of the story so far? Should I keep going? Let me know! 3**

**Disclaimer: I still... Own nothing.**

4

"No!" Amber stopped Mara. She was about to follow Fabian.

He followed Nina. She still couldn't believe she saw her. She looked amazing. Her house was fabulous. Her boyfriend was hot. But she wasn't happy. When she was happy, she had this sparkle in her eye. Amber had seen that sparkle many times. Like when Nina was with Fabian. Or solving a mystery. Or with Sibuna. Nina was happy then. Now, that sparkle was gone. She doesn't smile that often anymore either.

"They need to talk." Amber told Mara.

Mara gave a slight nod and walked over and sat on the couch. Amber sighed and walked into Nina's huge kitchen. Amber's life wasn't exactly glamorous either. 'Why not?' you might ask, 'Amber's beautiful, talented, smart, rich. Shes has everything anyones ever wanted.'

Well, she was all those things, but Amber lost her best friend. Got kicked out of her boarding school. Lost her boyfriend. Shipped off to a fashion school where none of her friends looked for lost egyptian treasure.

Amber entered the kitchen and saw Alfie, her ex boyfriend, digging threw Nina's fridge.

"Really, Alfie?" she laughed slightly, "You're hungry? I never would've known."

"Haha, Ambs." he smirked, "Very funny."

A pang of giddiness went through her. He was the only one to call her 'Ambs'. She hadn't heard that nickname since High School.

"What are you making?" she stood on her tip toes to peek over his shoulder. He had gotten surprisingly tall.

"A sandwich." he shrugged.

The contents on the counter were, peanut butter, jelly, meats, bread, mayo, and mustard.

"Do you want me to make you one?" he asked her.

Amber's first reaction was no. But she really wanted to keep this conversation going.

"Sure." she nodded.

She was hungry. The airplane ride was long.

"Really?" his face was shocked.

"Yes. Peanut Butter and Jelly, please."

"One PB&J coming up!" he smiled.

She sat at the bar and watched him make it. He did it swiftly. It under two minutes, a perfectly made PB&J sandwich was sitting in front of her on a white plate.

"Ooh." she smiled, "Impressive. You should consider opening a sandwich shop."

"Really?" he asked, "I've thought about it."

She nodded.

"I'll even sponsor you!" she exclaimed, "We can do it together!"

"You would do that?" he asked.

"Of course!" she smiled at him, "If you keep making me these delicious PB&J sandwiches!"

"Okay," he held out his hand, "Its a deal."

She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You've changed a lot, Amber." he said after a moment.

Amber nodded.

"Yeah, Fashion School kind of broke me, I guess." she sighed.

"Were you not happy?" Alfie asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I wasn't."

"Why?"

"I lost so much." tears filled her eyes.

"But you gained a lot too."

"No! I didn't!" Amber let the tears go, "I lost Nina. I lost Anubis. I lost Sibuna. And I lost you. I lost it all. They blackmailed me into leaving you guys. Then I got shipped off to Fashion School where I had nobody."

"Oh, Amber." Alfie said, looking upset.

To top it off, Amber heard from Patricia about two months after she left that Alfie and Willow got together. He moved on. Not only in two months, but he moved on to Willow. Who was perfect for him. She wasn't. He moved on. And it hurt.

"Amber?" Alfie voice entered her, "Are you okay?"  
She blinked away the rest of the tears.

"Did you know that Fashion School doesn't have a cool mystery solving club like Anubis?" she said to lighten to mood. "Who would've known?"

He laughed.

Ugh! She loved his laugh. It made her mad at herself for letting them get to her. She should've stayed. There. In England. With Alfie. But she didn't. She let Victor and the other teachers get to her. But she knew they would hurt her friends if she didn't leave.

Alfie was worried about Amber. She just started crying. He really did miss her when she left. He felt kinda bad when Patricia told him about Amber reaction when she found out that he moved on. She screamed, then sobbed, then hung up. He really did like Willow. But he felt like he forgot Amber. He knew he never did though. You never forget your first love.

"Do you wanna go on a walk?" Amber asked. "I don't want to be trapped in her any longer. I need to fresh air."

"Yeah," he finished his sandwich, "Lets go."

Alfie held out his arm.

"Shall we, M'lady?" he was trying to cheer her up.

It worked. She giggled.

"Yes, we shall." Amber hooked her arm with his.

They walked out the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Patricia asked Amber and Alfie.

"On a walk."

"Its snowing!" she replied, "Nina said it was another storm."

"We'll come back when it starts snowing more heavily." Amber replied before walking out with Alfie.

Patricia sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Eddie.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he said back.

They were quiet for several moments. Patricia thought that this was extremely weird. They were never quiet. They were always laughing or insulting each other. She was about to ask what she did but he talked before the words passed her lips.

"You're not mad at me, right?" Eddie asked.

"No," she said surprised, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of Nina." he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, "Because I didn't tell you. Because I told her not to contact you. I'm sorry, Patricia."

She was still upset about that. Even though her and Nina didn't hit it off right away, they became close friends because of Sibuna. They accepted each other. When she didn't come back it hurt everybody. Even Patricia. Patricia kept trying to get in touch with her. Eventually, she just started sending Emails, tell her about what was going on. She knew that they would never get answered, but she knew Nina. She knew that Nina read them.

"I'm a little upset, Eddie." she replied, "Nina was one of my closest friends. Everyone would of appreciated it if you told us that she wasn't aloud to contact us."

"I know." he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

His arm went behind her, resting in the back of the couch.

"Normally, I wouldn't forgive this easily. But because we saw Nina today… I'll forgive you, Weasel."

He laughed.

"Thanks, Yacker."

She smiled and shrugged.

"I know, I'm a saint!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Just promise me one thing." her facial expression was serious. "No more secrets."

He nodded.

"No more secrets."

"Good." she gave him a quick peck on the lips before laying her head down on his shoulder. She was exhausted. The plane ride was long and not something she wanted to talk about any time soon. After a couple minutes, she drifted off to sleep….

"When are we going to tell them?" Joy whispered to Jerome.

"I don't know, Joyless." he replied without looking up.

"But, Jerome." she whined, "This is suppose to be a happy thing. Why are we keeping it secret?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell yet."

"Can't we just tell them?" she asked, her eyes pleading, "I want my best friend to know I'm getting married."

"Joy-"

"Please?" her big brown eyes were pleading.

Jerome went back and forth. Tell? Don't tell? Tell? Don't tell?

"Just the Anubis clan." he sighed.

"Ooh!" she squealed, "Thank you!"

Joy hugged him from behind.

She was getting married. She actually was. And not to just anybody. To Jerome, the man she loved. She couldn't be happier. Well, she could. If Nina didn't have six weeks to live and actually make it to her wedding. She turned less happy.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked, turning in her arms. "I thought you would be overjoyed. I told you that we could tell them. I kind of expected you to stand on a chair and tell everyone right now."

"I am happy, Jerome. I really am. But.." she trailed off.

"What?" he asked.  
Did she change her mind? Did she not want to spend the rest of her life with him?

"What about Nina?" she continued, "She only has six weeks to live. How can anyone be happy when Ninas going to die?"

Jerome was relieved that she still wanted to marry him. He placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned down to look in her eyes.

"We're going to save her, Joy." he stated, "Sibuna always does. And we're Sibuna, right?"

She nodded.

"We can do it."

"You're right." she said, "We stopped the society. Saved Nina from a crazy egyptian curse, found the Cup of Ankh, and The Mask of Anubis. We stopped Robert, Victor, Caroline, and all the Sinners. If anybody can do it, we can."

"Theres the Joy I know and love."

She flashed a beautiful smile.

"Everythings going to be alright." He wrapped his arms around her. "I promise."

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so." she whispered.

"Guys!" Nina came sliding out on her socks, Fabian on her heels.

"Wait!" Amber and Alfie rushed in. "You're not having a Sibuna meeting without us, are you?"

"We were just about to start one." Fabian smiled.

"Ooh, good!" Alfie said, "We got here just in time."

"Guess what me and Fabian found?" Nina said, excited.

"Fabian and I." Mara muttered.

"Look." Nina held out a small piece of paper.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bookworms! When I saw the reviews I almost started squealing! But when I got my first one it was really late and I would've woken someone up so I couldn't. This chapter is dedicated to dogs2776 for being my first reviewer ever! This is actually a story I wrote months ago, but I never posted it because I didn't have an account then. But now I do and its because of you guys I keep updating it! You guys are amazing! If you have any questions, ask them and Ill answer them in when I post the next chapter! Ooh! And if you love Percy Jackson and Percabeth check out my other story 'Changed..'! Its an AU and I've had the idea for awhile and I really love writing it. Anyway, I'll stop talking now because I know you guys want to read the new chapter! Sooooo... On you go!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! **

**P.S. Question: Who said this, "Anubis. Backwards. Duh."**

5

"So," Amber said to break the awkward silence, "You and Willow?"

She was an idiot! Why bring up Willow?

"Me and Willow?" Alfie asked somewhat stunned. "Yeah, in High School. Thats over now. I mean, I knew she was weird… But she got a little too weird."

Amber laughed.

"She was a little bit odd, wasn't she?"

He nodded.

"Well," she said without thinking, "At least you're free to see other young women."

Amber clamped her lips shut. Did she really just say that? Ugh! What was wrong with her? Since when was she scared to say the wrong thing to a boy? Alfie smiled a bit. What was she doing? What was she saying? She seemed nervous.

"Ambs?" Alfie stopped walking and looked at her. "Is this your way of telling me you miss me?"

She bit her lower lip. She looked like an angel. Her blonde hair cascading around her shoulders and down her back. Her white coat that brought out the blue in her eyes somehow. The snow falling around her.

"I think so?" she said it like a question.

"I've missed you too, Amber." He slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Of course! How couldn't I miss the girl who named Sibuna and was the reason I was in it in the first place? It was heartbreaking when you left!"  
"I was upset." she admitted, "But I struggled through it. I focused on my work and I didn't make very many friends. I think the reason for that was because none of them could compare to you guys."

"So.. No boyfriends over the past three years?" Alfie asked with a little bit of hope.

She shook her head. "I guess… I never… really got over you. I loved our relationship right before I left. And I was blackmailed into leaving in the first place! I was jealous about all the fun you guys would have. And I was hurt when you went out with Willow."

"Its okay, Ambs." Alfie squeezed her shoulders, "I guess I never really got over you either. Maybe somethings there for us in the future."

"What?"

"Maybe.." he took a deep breath, "There will be and us in the future."

He watched as she processed the words. A smile suddenly lit up her face. She snuggled into his arm.

"I hope so."

Then they turned around and started walking back to Nina's house. The discussed Nina and how she changed. And they discussed Fabian's reaction to her.

"I honestly expected him to hug her and not let her go. And what Nina said about Eddie? I thought Patricia was going to knock him into next year!" Alfie exclaimed.

Amber laughed and turned the doorknob to the back door. They both saw Nina slide of from the hall with something in her hand.

"Wait!" Alfie exclaimed.

"You not having a Sibuna meeting without us, are you?" Amber exclaimed.

"We were just about to start one." Fabian replied.

"Guess was me and Fabian found?"

Nina had hair escaping her ponytail and a her eyes were sparkling once again. That made Amber happy. Her smile was radiant and Nina seemed joyful.

"Fabian and I." Mara muttered.

"Look." Nina ignored Mara and held out the paper.

"What is it?" Patricia asked.

Fabian quoted the paper and everyone looked around. They seemed completely stunned.

"Where did it first begin?" Amber asked. It looked like everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"Egypt?" Mara suggested.

Amber looked at Fabian and Nina. They were both smiling. Like they already knew the answer.

"We all know that you two already know!" Joy exclaimed, "So just tell us!"  
"The house." Fabian replied.

"Anubis House." Nina nodded, a wide smile spread across her face.

"We're going home?" Amber whispered.

Nina nodded and hugged her. "We're going home!"

"Even if it is for a short amount of time," Alfie exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm say this, but I want to see the tunnels and cellar and attic."

"I missed this, guys." Nina sighed, "I really did."

"What about the storm?" Patricia asked.

"We wait for it to pass." Nina replied. "I have tons of guest rooms. You're welcome to use them. Fight amongst yourselves."

"Seriously, Nina?" Jerome asked. "We're not children anymore!"  
Then he looked at Alfie and they both took off towards the staircase. They left Nina behind laughing.

"Just don't destroy anything!" she called after them.

Her smile grew wider, if even possible, and shook her head. "Some things never change."

##############################################

"Hello?" Jake's voice spoke through Nina's phone.

"Hey. I have some change of plans."

"Me too. Nina. I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore."

"Wait. What?"

"I can't do this. I'm breaking up with you. Have fun with your british friends. And have a nice life."

With that he hung up the phone. Nina was wondering why she wasn't crying. Why wasn't she crying? They had been dating for a good three months. She didn't know why she wasn't crying. She was a little upset, but she wasn't teary-eyed. She just shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. She had a pizza in the oven, a couple pizzas actually, and pop in the fridge. Everyone was in a room that they called and they were getting settled. Nina still couldn't believe that they were here. She just couldn't believe it. She missed them all so much. She was throwing together a salad when a smile came across her face. She was going home. To Anubis. The place she missed over the past three years. She wondered is Trudy was still there? Victor? Probably not.

"Hey, Nina." Joy sat at the bar and watched Nina prepare the salad.

"Hey. Okay. So i have a question. How did you and Jerome happen?"

"Well, it started as a revenge plan-" And Joy went into the whole story.

"Its funny. I never really pictured you two together!"  
"But now that we are you can totally see it, right?" Joy felt a giddy smile on her face.

Nina nodded and went back to cutting olives.

"I want to tell you something." Joy leaned over the counter. "Jerome and I are engaged!"  
Nina's eyes went wide and she dropped the knife. "Seriously? Oh my Gosh, Joy! I'm so happy for you!"

Nina walked around the bar and hugged her friend. She may not of liked Joy her second year there, but the two girls grew close after Joy gave up on Fabian.

"Thanks! I'm excited about it. And I want you at my wedding so we are going to find those keys!"

Nina sighed. "I sure hope we do. But what is we don't?"  
"Don't you dare talk like that, Nina Martin!" Amber entered the kitchen. "We will find them. Even if its the last thing we do! You will not die on me! No after I just found my best friend again!"

"Sorry, Amber! I should've called you." Nina apologized.

"Yes. You should've! Whats all this hugging about?"  
"Jerome and I are getting married!" Joy exclaimed.

Amber's eyes expanded. She opened her mouth and let out a scream.

"Really? OMA! This is huge! Can I design you're dress and help plan the wedding? Oh! I'm! SO! Happy! For! You! Jeroy!"  
Joy and Nina laughed at Amber's rambling. She went on and on about how cute and happy she was.

The three girls sat together and talked. They caught up with each other and told one another about each other's lives. But that ended once Nina got the pizza out of the oven.

"I smell Pizza!" Alfie shouted from down the hall.

"Don't touch the meat lovers!" Eddie yelled, "That one's mine!"

They heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"I guess some things really don't change!" Amber laughed along with the two girls.

**A/N: Sooooo whatcha think? Did you like it? So, during the summer I don't have a life so Ill try and update either everyday or every other day! But I'm starting my freshman year this year so when school starts it might get a little rough. But I'll finish the story! I swear! Thats all for now! Until next time, my Bookworms!  
-The HomeSchooler**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! Its here! I'm sorry its so short, but I needed this in here so it showed some Fabina and Mara's feelings. I hope you guys like it! And if you love Percabeth, check out my other fanfiction ****_Changed.. _**

**_Goddess of Awesomeness was correct! It was Amber! Isn't she one of the best characters? I cried when she left!_**

**_HOATTSTHG: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I love your name! _****The ****_THG_**** stands for ****_The Hunger Games, _****right?**

**_SUBINAFOREVER: Thank you! I am trying! Your words mean alot!_**

**Suggestions are welcome! You guys already know my couples. Should I put Mick and Mara together, or just let Mara be single? Or should I add one of my own characters in there for her? **

**Question of the chapter: What was Nina's Gran's name? **

**Disclaimed: I don't own HOA! If I did, there would be another season! And Nathalia Ramos would be back and so would Ana Mulvoy Ten!**

**6**

"But where in the house?" Nina asked Fabian.

The two were sitting out in the living room while the rest were sleeping. The storm raged on outside and they only had a small lamp on that cast the room a warm yellow color.

"It could be anywhere, Fabian! Robert had some many places hidden in that house.. Only God knows where! And what are we looking for?"

"Keys and doors. That could be anywhere in the entire world!" he exclaimed.

"Where in the house?" Nina kept pestering questions. "The attic? Cellar? Tunnels?"

"Secret room?" Fabian continued. "Summerhouse? Crypt? It could be anywhere!"  
"Lets try not to panic. Its really starting to get to me, though! Why is it always me? Why is it always my life at stake?!"  
"Because…. I don't know." Fabian shrugged, "Because you're the Chosen One."

"But I didn't ask to be the Chosen One!" she complained, then looked down at her hands. "Sometimes, I wish Joy really was the Chosen One instead of me."

"What? No. Nina. No." Fabian protested, "Its who you are! The Chosen One is who you are! If you weren't it, then where would we be today? You're the Chosen One and only you. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He said the last part softly. Very softly so she would know he really meant it.

She took a shaky breath and smiled at him. He noticed the butterflies in his stomach when she smiled or laughed. Those were all there when they were teenagers, even when she was gone. Whenever he would think about her or see a picture of her, the butterflies were still there. But so was the pain. They were both so real. She was real. And she had no idea how much he missed her.

"Thank you, Fabian." she said gently. "Theres no way I could do this without you. Theres no way I would want to do it without you."  
He beamed at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a friendly hug.

"So," she changed the subject. "You and Mara, huh?"

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Its kind of weird though. We've had a rocky relationship over the past few years. But there… There's something missing. I- I don't know what it is yet, but I know somethings missing. It just- I think- I guess what I'm trying to say, is that it just doesn't feel right anymore."  
Mara clasped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping. She was going to the bathroom when she heard voice from the living room. She peeked around the corner and saw Nina and Fabian fussing over the quest.

Honestly, she was feeling a little jealous. Nina and Fabian had so much to fix. And she was trying to let them do that. But she knew Fabian loved Nina alot. But she just.. left. She also knew that Fabian loved her so much, that he could fall for her again in a second. But hearing those words from his mouth confirmed her fear. Truth be told, she felt it too. She felt like it just wasn't right anymore. Maybe it wasn't right in the first place. She zoned back into the conversation right as Nina was telling him that her and her boyfriend called it quits.

"I'm not upset about it, you know?" Nina was saying. "It wasn't a serious relationship. I feel like he just asked me out for the heck of it."

Fabian nodded, but didn't say anything. Nina was fiddling with her nails again. He noticed that shes been doing that alot.

"We should get some sleep." Nina decided as she stood up. "I hope you figure everything out with Mara. Shes lucky to have you."

"I do too. I just hope she won't do some kind of revenge plan on me like she did to Jerome."

_How did he know about that?_ Mara asked herself. _Joy!_

Of course Joy would tell him! They were best friends at one point. And they could've been together if Nina didn't enter the picture when she did.

Nina laughed. "Night Fabian."

"Sweet dreams." he said as he walked towards the hallway.

Mara heard footsteps and shuttled as quietly as she could to her bedroom. Once she was there, she shut the door tight and collapsed on her bed. She felt bad that she felt like the whole relationship between them wasn't right. She felt bad that she wasted three years of not only her life, but his life too. She knew his heart would always belong to Nina! But she was just idiotic enough to hope that maybe there would be a piece there for her too. But that was too much to hope for, she guessed. She did love Fabian, but it just wasn't right. It never was. And she needed to set things straight. Her and Fabian needed to have a talk….

**A/N: I know! I know! Its short! Don't kill me! If you do you'll never find out what happens to Nina! What do you think? Mabian is almost gone! I'm sorry its so short! But I just got four new book and I'm dying to read them! I made a commitment to write a chapter everyday until I start school, so i needed to do it! I just want all you Bookworms to know... Every time I see a review, it makes me fangirl. Yes! Fangirl! I squeal and dance and it always makes me so excited! I'm glad you guys like this story! Whenever someone does a review, it sends it to my email and I have a special folder for them! **

**One more thin you should know about me. I'm a hopeless romantic. I love romance and I'm writing a real story and its a complete sappy, romantic, feely mess! And its sad! I'll try my best not to make any of you cry in HOA:FN though!**

**Thank you again! Buh-bye, Bookworms!**

**-The HomeSchooler **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! Its here! It really is! i had fun writing this chapter! All your reviews warmed my heart! I smiled like a maniac each time I saw one! **

**And the answer to the question is...: dogs2776! houseofanubisfan2! Goddess of Awesomeness! and Violinrocker12! Congrats!**

**SammiLoves2Write: First off, let me say, I've read tons of your fanfictions! I love each of them and I'm honored that you would review on mine! Thank you for the compliment! I'm really trying!**

**dogs2666: Yes, I kind feel bad for Mara too. But if I dont get Mara out of the way that means no Fabina. And I've gotta have Fabina! So...**

**houseofanubisfan2: I love the idea and I might just use it! But I might not make it Mick. I might make up my own character..**

**Violinrocker12: I am a big Fabina shipper! My two sisters and I each have our own ship from this show, and mine is Fabina!**

**Question: What was Jerome's sister's name?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. Or Fabian. Sadly. But can't a girl dream?**

** ####################### **

7

Nina was anxious. She always hated airplanes. Now she was in one, flying to England. But she was thousands of feet in the air! Its been two days since her talk with Fabian, and something happened between him and Mara. He hadn't really been talking to Nina since that night and neither had Mara. They talked when there was a group, but besides a _Thank you_ or _No, thanks_, nothing. She really hoped that whatever problem they had with her, they would come to her. She heard from Amber that Mabian broke up. Of course, Amber was happy. She never wanted them together in the first place. She went all '_There can be Fabina again! You two totally still like each other! Thats what Mara's problem is!_' and Nina couldn't help but feel bad. She hoped that whatever happened between Mara and Fabian wasn't because of her. She was older now. She left Fabian behind. She moved on, right? She was in a jumble! She was so confused and her emotions we so tangled she didn't know how she felt. She was absolutely sure she wanted to be friends with Fabian again though. When she left England, she didn't only lose her boyfriend, but also a very close friend.

"You okay?" Amber asked, flipping through her magazine.

Nina took a deep breath and nodded. She wiped her sweaty palms on her faded blue jeans and flicked some dirty blonde hair out of her face. Once the plane landed, Amber grabbed Nina's wrist and dragged her to the nearest bathroom. That ride was long and she needed to fix her makeup and hair. Amber set her stuff on the counter and pulled out her mascara. Nina checked her own makeup and added some more mascara herself. She loved her mascara because it brought out the blue color in her eyes. Joy and Patricia came in too. After Amber was done with her process, she went into a bathroom stall.

"Do you guys think Trudy is still there?" she asked from behind the plastic walls.

"Maybe." Patricia shrugged, touching up her eyeliner.

"I would assume so." Joy answered.

Nina just stayed quiet.

"I excited about seeing the house again!" Amber blabbered. "Aren't you guys?"

They girls chatted for a few minutes, but Nina still stayed silent. Patricia notc=iced it and decided to bring it up.

"Are you okay?" Patricia crossed her arms over her chest.

Nina managed a smile. "Just a little nervous. You know, I haven't been back in a couple years."

"Nina." Amber scoffed, coming out of the stall in a completely different outfit. "Please. No reason to be nervous. It couldn't have changed much!"  
"Its only been a few years." Patricia piped in.

"I still can't wait!" Joy was ecstatic, "I feel like its been forever!"

Joy grabbed Patricia's elbow and hooked it with her own. Amber did the same with Nina and then hooked her's with Joy's. The girls walked out of the bathroom in a chain. Jerome, Fabian, Alfie, Eddie, Mara, and KT were all waiting.

"Finally!" Eddie groaned.

"What's up with girls going to the bathroom in pairs?" Jerome asked.

"Can we go now?" Mara asked.

They all jumped into a couple cabs and waited anxiously for the familiar sights. Nina was closest to the window. She watched as houses and stores went by. But when things got familiar, she started freaking out. She felt like it was her first day all over again. She was excited, but nervous. Thrilled, but scared to death. She bounced her knee and her breath caught when the cab stopped in front of a house. A house with big windows and a giant door. A house that was so beautifully mysterious it drove you crazy. Nina had to hold back tears as she got out of the black cab. Memories came flooding back to her.

_~Flashback~_

"_A dictionary!" Nina exclaimed, "Of course!"_

"_What is she talking about?" Amber sighed._

"_The only place where Yesterday comes after Tomorrow!" _

"_A dictionary!" Fabian laughed._

_He threw the book on Amber's bed and picked Nina up. He spun her around chanting, "You genius, genius girl!' _

"_Sooo, the answer to the riddle is you're dictionary?" Amber asked. _

_Nina shook her head. "Not my dictionary. A-"_

The memory morphed into a new one.

"_I had a dream once," Amber walked into the room. "where I tried to dream about Justin Bieber, but it wasn't Justin Bieber. It was just a beaver."_

_She made a beaver face, sticking out her teeth. _

"_Uh, Amber." Nina looked over at Fabian, then back at the blonde. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Why? What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunched together._

"_Dreams."_

"_Me too! Come with me! I have a really good book. I'll let you borrow it!"_

_She grabbed Nina's wrist and dragged her out of the room, ignoring Fabian's protests._

Another:

"_Joy," Amber wrapped her hand around Fabian's arm and pulled him towards her. "We're taking Fabian!"  
_ "_What? No! No, no, no, no, no!" Joy pulled on his other arm. "I need him! The smoke machines not working! We've got no smoke!"_

"_Sorry!" Amber insisted. "This is far more important!" _

_The blonde pulled him again._

"_Whats more important?" Joy demanded, pulling Fabian._

"_We're playing… hopscotch." Amber answered._

_The brunette was stunned by the answer and released her hold on Fabian. Amber pulled his arm again and dragged him to the door, Nina right on their heels. _

"_Dude, you play hopscotch?" Eddie asked as they passed._

"_I guess so." Fabian stuttered._

"_What a chump." Eddie scoffed._

"_Um, he has two girls desperate to hang out with him." Patricia said. "Who's the chump?"_

And another:

"_You told Amber?!" Fabian exclaimed, "She's got the mouth the size of a black hole!"  
_ "_I know! I know!" Nina sighed, "She caught me with the puzzle pieces. I'm an idiot."_

"_No. No." he didn't mean it that way. "Its okay. We'll figure it out."_

"Nina!" she was zapped back to the present. Amber was standing there, shaking her shoulder.

"Lets go! We're going to knock on the door." KT explained.

Nina nodded and let Amber drag her to the door. The blonde was as excited as Nina and also as nervous.

Nina took one more deep breath before lifting her hand to knock. She could hear the sound echo through the house. She was buzzing with excitement and her heart was pounding. Her breath caught when she saw the door open….

** ####################### **

**A/N: Chapter 7, everyone! I know it wasn't as good as the others, but I'm tired and had a book I want to read. I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I had to babysit sick kids all day and had a two year old on my lap because he had a fever and wanted cuddled. Not that I mind! I'm a girl who loved kids! Remember! If you lover Percy Jackson I had another fanfic about it! Its an AU! And I have ideas for more fanfictions somewhere on that story! Its called Change... **

**Thanks again for the reviews! **

**Peace out!**

**-TheHomeSchooler**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm super tired so I'm gonna keep this short! I work hard on this chapter and I hope you like it! **

**################################**

8

"Trudy!" Amber exclaimed, but was then surprised. Trudy was _not_ at the door. No. She wasn't. Instead, there was a blonde girl with long hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hi," she smiled. "Can I help you?"

She was obviously American.

"Yes. We use to live here." Amber told her. "We went to school here a couple years ago. We're looking for Trudy."

"Terri? Who's at the door?"

"Someone who use to live here." Terri called back, smacking her gum in her mouth.

Then, a women with tan skin and curly black hair appeared.

"Lovies!" Trudy exclaimed.

"Trudy!" Amber cried, throwing her arms around the short woman. "I've missed you so much! And look! We found Nina and dragged her back here! And now shes here! And I'm so glad to see you!"

"Please tell me you have cookies in here somewhere." Alfie slipped past her and ran for the kitchen.

Trudy laughed and hugged everyone. But when she got to Nina, she started crying.

"Its so good to see you, love."

"Its good to see you too." Nina replied as Trudy lead her into the foyer. "I've missed this place."

"Its certainly missed you!" Trudy replied with a wink. "What brings you here?"

"We were in town and we decided to stop by." Fabian replied for Nina. He knew that she was a terrible liar.

Nina nodded, as did everyone else, going along with it.

"Trudy!" someone called from the living room. "Some weird guy is in the kitchen! Hurry! Ryans going to beat him with a wet towel!"

"Ryan!" Trudy shouted as she walked swiftly to the kitchen. "Leave Alfie alone!"  
The young adults followed her and saw a bunch of teenages launging around the common room.

Nina smiled when she saw them. It was exactly what she did when she went to school here. They would all do homework in the common room together. Fabian, who was beside her, must've been thinking the same thing because he was grinning too. Flashbacks plagued Nina like they happened yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

"_Do you ever do anything besides read?" Patricia asked as she sat down on the couch._

"_Yeah you right." Nina replied. "I mean, what is this? A school?"_

_Patricia scowled at her. _

_Fabian rolled his eyes. "Get a life, Patricia."_

_#####################################################_

"_Whoa, teary face." Amber gripped Nina's forearms. The girl had just run out of the dance and had tears streaming down her face. "Whats wrong?"_

"_Fabian… Joy… And they.. They..." Nina couldn't form a sentence._

"_Bullet points." Amber fluttered her manicured hand._

"_Fabian kissed Joy." Nina spit out. _

_Amber gasped and wasn't sure what to say. "I'm so sorry, Nina."_

"_Amber," Nina gasped out. "I need you to do me a favor. Don't let Fabian find me. I need to be alone. Just don't let him find me."_

_Amber nodded and watched as Nina let out a heartbroken sob and ran down the hallway._

_############################################_

"_Nina?" Fabian called from the table. "Whats wrong?" _

_The dirty blonde haired girl walked into the common room crying. She just came from Mr. Sweet's office. All the Sibunas noticed something was wrong. Nina sat in the arm chair and picked up her laptop. As Fabian walked over to her, she glared at Joy. She was the one who did this. _

"_What did Sweetie want to talk to you about?" he asked as he leaned down beside her. _

_He read over her shoulder as Amber sat on the coffee table and Patricia and Alfie sat on the couch. _

"'_American student," Fabian read, "may seem as wholesome as her Granny's apple pie, but when she spends so much time cutting class you have to ask, is she worth the year long scholarship? If she spent as much time seeing her Gran in the hospital then she did hanging around campus. Why doesn't she fly the old lady home?' Nina, this is horrible!"_

"_Way harsh." Amber agreed._

"_Mr. Sweet had some questions about the whole 'cutting class' part." Nina replied as she shut the laptop. _

"_Who would write that about you?" Alfie asked, a look of disgust evident on his face. _

_Nina looked at her hands. "I do have a hunch. Maybe." Her voice cracked on the last word._

"_You mean Joy." Amber nodded. Its wasn't a question._

_Nina bit her lip._

"_This isn't Joy." Patricia protested._

"_Yeah. No. No way." Fabian agreed. "Joy would never stoop this low."_

"_Oh. Come on!" Amber exclaimed, "Break it down, people! Who's jealous of Nina? Joy. Who's like to get Nina out of the way? Joy."_

_Patricia leaned forward. "Uh, Senkhara."_

"_Vera." Alfie piped in._

"_Rufus." Fabian shrugged._

"_And Victor." Amber tilted her head. _

"_Wow." Alfie leaned back and looked at Nina. "Looaads of people hate you."_

_Fabian and Patricia gave him a 'SHUT UP!' look and Amber kept talking._

"_This is not Victor!" Amber continued. "And Senkhara may be a big bad spirit lady, but I don't think she could work a laptop."_

"_Look." Nina wiped her tears, "I don't care who it was! Its okay. Because its true. I didn't even think of flying Gran home, because I've been so busy-"_

"_No." Fabian protested, shaking his head._

"_-following this quest." she shook her head. "I'm a terrible granddaughter!"_

"_No!" Fabian shook his head again. "No. Look at me."_

_Nina exhaled before turning her eyes to Fabian. _

"_If we don't find this mask, she might not even have a granddaughter!" he said._

"_We have to keep going." Patricia stated. "Even more than before."_

_Alfie nodded in agreement._

"_Right." Fabian said. "So we'll go. And we'll get the other reflectors off Victor. We'll go downstairs, we'll complete the constellations. We'll find the mask, give it to your ghosty friend, and then we're free. Then you can get back to the devoted granddaughter we all know you are."_

_Patricia and Amber nodded._

"_Deal?" Fabian asked softly._

_Nina took a deep breath before nodded and whispering, "Deal."_

_~End of Flashbacks~_

"You guys." Trudy said to the kids gathered in the common room. "This is Nina, Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie, KT, Jerome, Joy, and Mara. They use to live here when they went to school."

The young adults waved. Most of the kids grumbled, but some othe them greeted them.

"Trudy?" Amber spoke up, "Do you mind is we just looked around? For old times sake?"

Trudy told them to go, and Amber pulled Nina up the stairs. They passed Victor's office and they walked to their old bedroom.

"So much happened here." Amber said as she opened the door.

The room was the same color, but the walls and bedspreads were all different. Amber walked into the middle of the room. She laughed as she circled in a certain spot. It was where she was giving advice to Fabian about Joy.

_~Flashback~_

"_Okay," Amber started, "Ignoring for Dummies. Just pretend I'm Joy. Don't react to anything I say."_

_They both turned. Amber ran a hand over her face and got into character. The she turned to Fabian and started talking in a high pitched voice._

"_Hi, Fabes! Do you remember when we were BFFs and we did blah at that place at the blah and we laughed at the blah! So anyway, I love you."_

_Fabian turned towards her, completely stunned._

"_Don't look at me!" Amber scolded. The she sighed before continuing. "I'm WAY better girlfriend material than Nina. For a start, I'm not cursed. Not American. And I smell of books."_

"_Thats not nice." Fabian reacted._

"_This isn't even the hard stuff!" Amber exclaimed, "How are you going to cope if she cries?"_

_Fabian looked at her with wide eyes. _

"_I'm serious, Fabian. Shes good. You go in unprepared, you'll never get out alive."_

_They stared at each other for a moment, before Amber sighed. _

"_Okay." She shook her head, "Lets start at the beginning. Forget the roleplay. Just ignore me. I say. Ready?" _

_Fabian braced himself and nodded. He could ignore Amber. He did that all the time. _

_Amber straightened her back. She paced slowly. Back and forth behind him. _

"_Why read book?" she started, "If they're that good, they'll make a movie out of them. If you had a computer big enough, could you explode the internet? The wheel, the steam engine, electricity, are all insignificant inventions in comparison to the fake tan." _

_~End of Flashback~_

"Amber!" Nina said, "Lets go to the attic. I want to see the cup."

"But you need the locket." Amber followed Nina out of the room.

Nina pulled the chain out from under her shirt. "Eddie gave it back to me"

Once Nina picked the lock, they went up the stairs. The attic was still the same. Mostly at least. There was white cloths covering most of the stuff. A think layer of dust cover that and cobwebs hung off the wall.

"I wonder why Trudy never cleaned this out again?" Nina thought aloud.

"Probably freaky flashbacks of Vera." Amber shivered.

Nina nodded in agreement. She walked over to the slide in the wall. She place her locket on the engraving and it swirled red. The noise of stone on stone sounded and the compartment slid open. Nina gasped and Amber let out a scream. Because where the cup use to sit was empty.

The cup was gone….

###############################################

**A/N: Thats all folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the cliffhanger! But it was too tempting not to! What do you think will happen? **

**-TheHomeSchooler**


End file.
